


Trucizna przez słomkę

by Arienek



Series: Powrót Niebiańskiego Gamonia [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law dreams a lot, Law visiting Strawhats, M/M, not necessarily bad dreams, potion accident, the poison of nightmares
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law z jedną z niezliczonych wizyt na pokładzie statku Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Przykry incydent z trucizną sprawia, że Chirurg Śmierci będzie zmuszony kolejno przeżywać we śnie najgorsze koszmary załogi przyszłego Króla Piratów. Jakie straszliwe sny go czekają? Jak szybko od tego wszystkiego zwariuje? Jak zakończyć to pasmo koszmarów?
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Powrót Niebiańskiego Gamonia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolog: Koszmar

**Author's Note:**

> Z okazji urodzin Corazona wszystkim jego sympatykom życzę Bardzo Szczęśliwej Środy...

**PROLOG: KOSZMAR**

\- Obudź się, Law. Nie szkoda ci czasu na drzemkę?

Law poderwał się z pokładu tak prędko, że potknął się o własne nogi i upadł na plecy. Hańba dla kapitana, hańba dla chirurga, hańba dla Bepo! Ostatni raz przytrafiło mu się coś takiego w uprzykrzonym okresie dojrzewania. Trafalgar D. Water Law nie miał w zwyczaju się potykać. Ale teraz – leżał jak długi i nawet nie próbował podnieść się do pionu.

Stał nad nim Donquixote Corazon.

\- Szkoda czasu na drzemkę – powtórzył z beztroskim uśmiechem i pogroził leżącemu palcem. Law patrzył, jak słońce igra w złocistych, zmierzwionych włosach. Corazon miał na sobie luźny, biały strój, przypominający krojem mundurek treningowy szkółki szermierczej. Kimono zawiązane niedbale na biodrach kończyło się hen nad kolanami, odsłaniając nogi mężczyzny. Ze swojej horyzontalnej pozycji Law zaobserwował błyskotliwie, że nogi Corazona są nieprzyzwoicie długie i obnażone.

Długie na całe mile morskie.

I obnażone.

Law był prawie pewien, że nie pamiętał z dzieciństwa takich widoków. Był też prawie pewien, że coś tu jest nie w porządku. Pokład pod jego plecami był drewniany i z pewnością nie należał do jego okrętu. Cora-san, taki roześmiany, wytarty ze szminki i pozbawiony papierosa w zębach, w ogóle nie należał do tego świata. Ale najbardziej nie na miejscu była niepojęta senność, która bardziej niż niepokój powstrzymywała Chirurga Śmierci od zerwania się na nogi. Zwykle sypiał krótko, płytko, nawet z głową na kolanach Bepo musiał czasem wspomagać się swoim norioku, żeby zapaść w sen. Teraz – w dziwnym miejscu, w dziwnych okolicznościach i z widokiem na lekkie, tajemnicze zmarszczki pod oczami Corazona, Law odpływał w sen. Oczy same mu się zamykały. Próbował za wszelką cenę patrzeć jak najdłużej, ale powieki opadały, przysłaniając mu blask roześmianego, błękitnego spojrzenia. O nie, nie! Nie!

\- Oooo, nie. Co to, to nie. Nie śpij, bo ci dziecko podrzucą!

Law znowu otworzył oczy. Corazon schylał się nad nim tak nisko, że kimono zsunęło mu się z jednego ramienia. Mimo ogromnego wzrostu, zginał się w pół bez jednego stęknięcia. Zawsze był bardziej tyczkowaty niż muskularny, ale to potężne, giętkie ciało robiło wrażenie. Law tak bardzo, bardzo żałował, że zaraz zaśnie. Powieki opadły jak przyklejone.

\- Nie śpij, Law!

Nie chciał spać. Chciał zrozumieć, co się działo. Miał na sobie strój samuraja Wano, tak rozchełstany, że odsłonił się prawie cały tatuaż na piersi. A Cora-san już dawno nie groził mu palcem, tylko go tym palcem łaskotał w miejsce, gdzie uśmiechnięty Jolly Roger Piratów Serca miałby nos.

\- Nie śpij, Law.

Palce Corazona powędrowały głębiej, za odsuniętą połę kimona, na żebra, łaskocząc rozgrzaną skórę. Jego dłoń była wielka i mocarna, a kiedy ułożyła się na biodrze Lawa, sen był ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Chirurg Śmierci miałby teraz ochotę. Tylko te przeklęte powieki były ciężkie jak ołów, a myśli gasły i blakły, choć Law z całej siły wbił sobie w dłoń paznokcie. Nie pomogło, znów zasypiał. Ale Cora-san nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Pokręcił głową, zacmokał z przyganą. Jego usta, we wspomnieniach małego chłopca z Flevance opancerzone krwawą szminką, były pełne, wygięte w słodki uśmiech i obiecywały ciepłą pieszczotę. Kiedy podniósł rękę Lawa i pocałował ślad po paznokciach, niemal rozegnał dręczące go opary senności.

Niemal.

Law ziewał, mrugał gęsto, przewracał się niezdarnie na bok i z powrotem na plecy, ale wciąż chciało mu się spać. A Cora-san samym końcem palca obrysowywał po kolei jego tatuaże, a paznokciem stukał w podzwaniające pirackie kolczyki, jakby miał nadzieję, że spełnią funkcję budzika.

\- Nie zasypiaj, Law.

Nie chciał. Za nic nie chciał. Utrzymał oczy otwarte, kiedy Corazon ułożył się obok niego na pokładzie i jego własnym, rozwiązanym niepostrzeżenie pasem łaskotał go figlarnie w zgięciu szyi. Jak Law mógłby zasnąć, kiedy gorący oddech grzał go w pępek, a Cora-san tak bardzo się starał, żeby nie pozwolić mu spać?

Spał prawie do południa.

Obudził się czerwony jak burak, niezbyt szczęśliwy i mocno skłopotany. Do załogi Słomkowych Kapeluszy dołączył dopiero przy kolacji, ale na wszystkie niezbyt subtelne pytania odpowiadał półsłówkami i ucinał rozmowę. Zaraz po posiłku uciekł na bocianie gniazdo i ukrył się za hantlami. Niestety, kolega Zoro bez trudu właśnie tam go znalazł.

Potrafił na prostej drodze zmylić kierunek, ale jakoś zawsze znajdował co trzeba.

\- No więc? Co ci się śniło? – rzucił spokojnie. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zabrał się do swoich ćwiczeń – rozgrzewka, pompki, ciężary. Pytanie zawisło jednak w powietrzu i czekało na odpowiedź. A temu konkretnemu piratowi odpowiedź się należała. Law bardzo niechętnie wystawił głowę z kąta.

\- Śniło mi się, że leżę na pokładzie.

\- Pięknie! – Zoro przerzucił dwutonówkę z dłoni na piętę. – Wcale nie brzmi źle.

\- I… Strasznie chciało mi się spać – dopowiedział Law. Szermierz roześmiał się i cisnął sztangę w kąt, wyciągając spod łokcia Lawa podwójny ciężar.

\- Też mi koszmar! Najprzyjemniejszy sen świata! Co było dalej? Ktoś? Coś?

\- Ktoś – mruknął Law.

\- No?

\- No przyszedł.

\- I co zrobił?

\- Co… Zrobił?

\- No?

\- On… Hmmm…

_Język na płatku ucha, ciepły oddech, cichy śmiech. Nie śpij, Law._

\- Zaatakował?

\- On… - Law gorączkowo szukał wyczerpującego objaśnienia – On nie dał mi zasnąć.

W bocianim gnieździe zapanowała taka cisza, że dałoby się kroić ją kataną. Lub trzema. Law podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Zoro. Spodziewał się dalszych pytań, docinków albo lekkiego znudzenia. Tymczasem twarz szermierza była blada jak papier.

\- O rrrrany. – Aż na chwilę przerwał przerzuty i wzdrygnął się, autentycznie przejęty. – Ale koszmar!

Law zamrugał i zaplótł palce. Pewnie powinien jakoś zareagować na ten wybuch współczucia, jednak nie bardzo wiedział jak. Ale to Zoro pierwszy zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, przysiadł tuż obok lekarza i znienacka klepnął go po ramieniu. Szybko się potem odwrócił, zawstydzony, i patrzył w podłogę.

\- Jak mam takie koszmary, godzinami się nie mogę otrząsnąć. Cały dzień zmarnowany potem. Paskudztwo. I to wszystko na ciebie spadło! – Pokręcił głową. – Powinieneś był zostawić to tak jak było. Naprawdę mi przykro, Torao. Gdybym wtedy wiedział, posiekałbym tego drania na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki. Szlag!

Law też patrzył w podłogę, nie podnosząc głowy.

_Wielkie dłonie i mocarne palce zsuwające się po krzywiźnie biodra. Tylko mi nie zasypiaj, Law_.

\- Koszmar! – użalał się Zoro. – Trzeba uzupełnić zapasy sake, żebyś jakoś przetrwał ten miesiąc. 

Teraz dopiero Law poderwał głowę. Kolega Zoro i jego wersja koszmaru, choć nie pierwsza, to nadal był dopiero sam początek. Przyjdzie kolej na Słomkowego, kucharza, koleżankę Nico Robin, kolegę Długonosego i całą resztę uczestników tamtego incydentu. A to oznaczało najpewniej cały miesiąc takich… Koszmarów?

_Pocałunek, długie rzęsy Corazona. Zęby Niebiańskiego Smoka, nienasyconego jak morze. Teraz na pewno nie zaśniesz, Law_.

\- Ja… Jakoś wytrzymam , kolego Zoro – obiecał mężnie Law. – Jakoś to wszystko wytrzymam.


	2. Rozdział 1: Początek koszmaru

**ROZDZIAŁ 1: POCZĄTEK KOSZMARU**

Zaczęło się od przykrego przebudzenia.

Law obudził się na kamieniach, zawinięty w arkusz stopionego na blachę kairouseki, spętany twardym sznurem i mocno pobity. W uszach wybrzmiewał mu piskliwy śmiech prześladowcy.

_Sam sobie wydrapiesz oczy, wielki Chirurgu Śmierci! Sam sobie wyrwiesz serce, żeby wreszcie uwolnić się z koszmaru! A ja będę na to patrzył!_

Law bezradnie spróbował zacisnąć pięści – bez efektu. Dłonie miał mocno skrępowane włóknami hartowanymi w kairouseki. Nie zdołałby nawet skrzyżować palców jak Bartolomeo. Po jaskini, w której go więziono, niósł się donośny śmiech.

\- Shishishishi! Shishishishi!

Uwięziony pirat znów napiął mięśnie – ale zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi. Ten śmiech brzmiał znajomo.

\- Shishishi! – Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy pochylał się nad związanym sojusznikiem. Zza jego pleców wyglądał długi nos Usoppa i machające życzliwie kopytko Choppera. Gdzieś dalej ostrze katany siekało coś po kamieniach, a spokojny głos Nico Robin powtarzał monotonnie:

\- Clutch! Spank! Clutch! Spank!

\- Torao! – Luffy nie posiadał się z radości. – Uratowaliśmy cię!

Gdybyż to tylko mogło być takie proste….

Kiedy zaczęła się ta cała awantura, kapitan Piratów Corazona towarzyszył przyszłemu Królowi Piratów w wyprawie na wyspę słynącą z malowniczych targowisk. Jakaś tam odległa księżniczka, będąca prawie-że członkiem obszernej Słomkowej rodziny, miała niebawem obchodzić urodziny i należało wybrać dla niej prezent godny przyszłej władczyni całego królestwa. Oczywiście, Torao musiał iść na zakupy razem ze Słomkowymi i pomóc im wybrać coś odpowiedniego. Ta niezłomna logika kolegi Słomkowego miała w sobie tyleż dziur, co sitko kolegi Kucharza, ale – oczywiście – zadziałała i Law został wbrew swojej woli wciągnięty w beztroską wyprawę na targ. Musiał przyznać – choć niechętnie – że w łapy porywaczy wpadł z własnej winy. Gdyby cierpliwie wytrzymał wybieranie między kropiastą porcelaną a plamiastą porcelaną… Gdyby nie uciekł do labiryntu małych, ciasnych uliczek na tyłach targu… Gdyby, zaczepiony w ciemnym zaułku, nie zawahał się odpowiedzieć atakiem – ale na samą myśl, że jakąś marną awanturą zaalarmuje strażników targowiska i zepsuje Słomkowym Kapeluszom cały plan zakupów, zatrzymał się w pół złowieszczego gestu, aby rozważyć najdyskretniejsze dostępne strategie. I jeden moment wahania sprawił, że napastnicy zdołali skoczyć na Lawa z płachtą, zanim ten wyshamblesował się precz z ich nędznej pułapki. Niestety, płachta okazała się przedziwnie cienkim płatem blachy, w którym boleśnie szybko rozpoznał kairouseki. Zawinięto go w blachę jak parówkę w naleśnik i błyskawicznie wyniesiono do portu. W ciągu kilku godzin był już na innej wyspie, w złowrogiej jaskini, gdzie śmiech porywacza odbijał się od kamiennych ścian histerycznym echem.

Kiedy w kilka godzin później śmiał się tam Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy, znacznie melodyjniej to brzmiało.

Cała sytuacja była tym bardziej frustrująca, że Law zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, kim jest rozwrzeszczany, grubiutki histeryk ogolony na łyso, który tyle trudu sobie zadał, żeby wyśledzić i dopaść osławionego Chirurga Śmierci. Owszem, w swoich oblanych łzami gniewu tyradach mężczyzna bez opamiętania przekazał wiele pożytecznych szczegółów. Że miał jakiś interes, który podły i zły diabeł Law mu ukrócił. Że miał gniazdko u wrót raju, najpiękniejsze miejsce świata, opływające w dostatki i wymoszczone pawimi piórami. Znowuż jednak wkroczył podły i zły diabeł Law, rozdeptał mu ciepłe gniazdko, rozwiał pióra na cztery wiatry i odciął dopływ gotówki. Od słowa do słowa, gęsto przerywanego splunięciami, udało się z tego ułożyć iście czarny scenariusz. Porywacz Lawa był najwyraźniej jednym z armii podwykonawców Jokera, którzy na obrzeżach jego nielegalnych transakcji dobrze sobie żyli na swoich małych wysepkach i dopóki wypełniali polecenia Doflamingo, a nie przyczyniali mu kłopotów, pieniądze rzeczywiście płynęły do nich obfitym strumieniem. Wraz z upadkiem przeklętego Jokera upadło źródło utrzymania setek małych gangów, band, grup i załóg pirackich. Porywacz Lawa, który swojego imienia jakoś nie wymienił w potoku obelg, nie miał zamiaru darować przeklętemu diabłu, który doprowadził do upadku jego patrona, a przez to zaprzepaścił świetlaną teraźniejszość samego zainteresowanego.

Chyba była to jedyna osoba na tym świecie, uznał z przekąsem Chirurg Śmierci, która uważała, że Trafalgar D. Water Law znacznie bardziej przyczynił się do klęski Doflamingo niż Monkey D. Luffy.

Oczywiście, nieporozumienia nie udało się wyjaśnić. Nieznajomy miał już bowiem plan i środki, aby natychmiast zemścić się na swym krzywdzicielu. Nie zamierzał z tym zwlekać ani ryzykować, że ofiara mu się wymknie. Niestety, akurat tutaj wykazywał o wiele więcej rozsądku niż większość dotychczasowych przeciwników Lawa. Narzędziem jego zemsty miał być jakiś szczególnie skomplikowany eliksir – syrop o wyglądzie żelowego płynu do naczyń o zapachu aloesowym, którego Bepo używał do czyszczenia menzurek. Porywacz przedstawił więźniowi szereg zalet tego eliksiru – część z nich brzmiała jak reklama wakacji w szamańskiej chacie, ale większość, niestety, stała podejrzanie blisko farmakoterapii neurochemicznej. Aby płyn zadziałał, należało wrzucić do niego kroplę krwi ofiary. Law chcąc nie chcąc pozwolił sobie przekłuć opuszek palca i patrzył, jak znika w gęstym syropie, przeklinając w myślach podwórkowy szamanizm. Nie mógł się jednak pozbyć uczucia niepokoju – przeczuwał, że ta substancja może zadziałać aż nadto skutecznie. Została przelana do butli po sake, którą porywacz potrząsnął i uroczyście odstawił na kamienną półkę.

Ten zajzajer miał się niby nazywać „esencją koszmaru”.

Mikstura wywoływała rzekomo koszmary senne – nie jakieś przypadkowe nieprzyjemne wizje, ale wyrwane z głębi umysłu ofiary wszystkie jej najgorsze lęki, złe wspomnienia i traumy. Wrażenie miało być ponoć tak realistyczne, że śniący z pełnym przekonaniem przeżywał swoje wszystkie fobie i wierzył w ich prawdziwość. Do tego stopnia, że niejeden delikwent, pokosztowawszy owej esencji, uwięziony w pułapce koszmaru, wolał popełnić samobójstwo niż znosić tortury złych wspomnień.

Ten cały porywacz naprawdę powinien był zrobić karierę w reklamie. Gadane miał niemal tak płynne jak kolega Długonosy.

W ogóle był irytująco skuteczny. Przygotował wywar, uzupełnił go krwią ofiary, pozostawił do dojrzewania, a sam opuścił jaskinię, wykrzykując wszem i wobec swój triumf nad osławionym Chirurgiem Śmierci. A ten, ku swej rosnącej frustracji, nawet pozostawiony samemu sobie nie był w stanie wyplątać się z blaszanego kokonu. Włożył w próby tyle zbędnego wysiłku, że bezlitosne promieniowanie kairouseki całkowicie go wyczerpało. Związany, pokonany i ciśnięty w kąt jaskini, zasnął ze zmęczenia jak ostatni słabeusz. Budząc się jakiś czas później, czuł jak przeklęte sznury wrzynają mu się w palce. Żałosne. Od razu nastawił się na kpiny i histeryczny śmiech swego prześladowcy. Jednak to kolega Słomkowy stał nad jego głową i śmiał się, aż echo grało w jaskini.

\- Uratowaliśmy cię!

Przybyli. Rozgromili nieliczne siły wroga, wdeptali w ziemię porywacza. Spenetrowali i oznaczyli do zabrania skrzynie ze skarbami pokonanych piratów (koleżanka Nami). Wyrąbali w stropie jaskini wygodny świetlik i szybciutko wybudowali pod nim podeścik piknikowy (kolega Cyborg). Porozbijali się po jaskini jak dorodny huragan, a na końcu wreszcie wpadli na to, żeby odpakować Lawa z blachy i rozciąć mu więzy. Zaczekali cierpliwie, aż dojdzie do siebie po tej całej przygodzie.

Oczywiście, Słomkowe Kapelusze miały swoje pojęcie na temat cierpliwego czekania.

Nami szukała skarbów, które mogły być jeszcze ukryte pod kamieniami. Luffy w tych samych miejscach szukał zapasów żywności, bo a nuż tam były? Chopper szukał pulsu Lawa i zamartwiał się, że kolega Torao tak słabo wygląda. A Zoro niczego nie szukał, ale najpierw zgubił się w ciemnym kącie jaskini, a następnie, wykopany na środek przez Sanjego, natychmiast znalazł jedyną w całej tej dziurze butelkę sake.

A raczej – butelkę po sake.

Zanim Law zdążył dojść do siebie i zareagować, załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza sprawiedliwie podzieliła się zawartością butelki i wypiła za zdrowie przyjaciela pachnący płynem do naczyń toast. Gdyby chociaż kolega Zoro sam połknął tę przeklętą esencję koszmaru – być może łatwiej byłoby ogarnąć to wszystko. Ale na cześć szczęśliwego uratowania Torao – każdy jeden z uczestników ekspedycji ratunkowej wypił trochę zdobycznego trunku. Chopper jeszcze puszczał nosem bańki, kiedy Law odzyskał wreszcie sprawność myślenia i zdał sobie sprawę, co widzi.

\- ROOM! SHAMBLES! SHAMBLES! SZLAGNIECHWASWSZYSTKICHTRAFISZHAMBLES!

Będzie miał nauczkę na przyszłość, żeby nie uczyć się impulsywności od Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Lekko zamroczony po zgubnych fluidach kamienia morskiego, odrobinę roztrzęsiony, popełnił największy błąd w swojej medycznej karierze. Skutecznie zamknął siebie i przyjaciół w pokoju operacyjnym i dzięki swojemu norioku wyszarpał im dosłownie z gardeł całą tę truciznę, podmieniając ją na obrzydliwe lecz nieszkodliwe popłuczyny z kałuży pod stalaktytami. A następnie – jak ostatni dureń – zamiast wylać paskudztwo do pierwszej lepszej szczeliny skalnej, przeshamblesował wszystko do swojego żołądka.

A potem zemdlał.

Kiedy znowu oprzytomniał, było już za późno, żeby wyciągnąć esencję koszmaru. Błyskawicznie przefiltrowała się przez organizm pirata i wżarła się w jego umysł. Słomkowi zdążyli przez ten czas dosłownie roznieść na rogach i katanach żałosnego porywacza i przenieść na Sunny Go jego niedoszłą ofiarę oraz wszystkie skarby zaanektowane przez koleżankę Nami. Znalazło się wśród nich zaledwie kilka niejasnych notatek dotyczących trucizny używanej przez szefa bandy. Law obudził się pod łopoczącym beztrosko żaglem Słomkowych, ogarnął myślami cały ten bałagan i od razu poczuł nadciągającą migrenę. Nie pomogła na nią narada z kolegą Chopperem. Lekarz przyszłego Króla Piratów najpierw przerażająco umiejętnie wydobył z Lawa całą prawdę o zajściach w jaskini, ale potem tak się przejął i wzruszył na myśl o straszliwych torturach, jakie czekały ofiarę trucizny, że omal pacjenta nie udusił, próbując go przytulić swoim Guard Point. Jednak oprócz bezużytecznych i znienawidzonych przez Lawa uścisków nie zdołał zaproponować przyjacielowi żadnej metody na pozbycie się tego paskudztwa z organizmu. Na środki wymiotne było już za późno. Ze wspomnień Lawa i zdawkowych zapisków zabranych z jaskini wynikało, że osoba poddana działaniu eliksiru była skazana na długotrwałe koszmary senne, oparte na podświadomości, traumach i lękach. Doświadczenie i przeczucie podpowiadało Lawowi, że przefiltrowanie paskudztwa przez żołądki Słomkowych Kapeluszy nie było bez znaczenia. Prawdopodobnie jego sny będą miały mnóstwo naleciałości z traumatycznych doświadczeń poszczególnych Słomkowych. Esencja Koszmaru nie figurowała w żadnej z pieczołowicie spisanych przez Choppera Ksiąg Wiedzy Królestwa Torino, a tym bardziej obaj lekarze nie znali żadnego prawdopodobnego antidotum. Załamany renifer niemal udusił się od płaczu, nim w końcu przyznał, że nie jest w stanie pomóc przyjacielowi. Law niezręcznie wyklepał go po rogach i zapewnił, że nie ma o to żalu.

Ope-ope-no-mi był bezradny, jak miniaturowy renifer miałby cokolwiek zdziałać?

Postawa Choppera zawsze zbijała pirata z tropu. O Chirurgu Śmierci Trafalgarze Law, władającym Ope-Operacjowocem, słyszał chyba każdy lekarz – czy to piracki, czy rządowy, czy znachor na zapomnianej przez świat dzikiej wysepce. Kiedy Law spotykał się z przedstawicielami swojego zawodu, reakcje łatwo było przewidzieć. Część medyków traktowała go jak Boga, bałwochwalczo przytakiwała każdemu jego słowu i wieszała jego plakaty tuż obok listów gończych Pięknego Cavendisha. Inni uważali go za hochsztaplera – kuglarza, który stosuje jarmarczne sztuczki w miejsce chirurgicznych zabiegów i ośmiela się nazywać to medycyną. Tacy zawistnicy jednocześnie zazdrościli mu skuteczności i gardzili nim, zakładając z góry, że nie ma „prawdziwego” wykształcenia medycznego, co oczywiście zupełnie mijało się z prawdą. Jedni i drudzy starali się utrzymywać dystans, który tylko się zwiększał, kiedy pacjentem do zaopiekowania miał być sam Trafalgar Law. Czy chodziło o przyklejenie plastra na palec, czy okład na kość ogonową, czy wycięcie wyrostka – każdy napotkany lekarz udzieliłby Lawowi tylko jednej porady: chirurgu śmierci, lecz się sam. A my możemy popatrzeć z wyższością.

Tony Tony Chopper zostawił dystans na odległej, śnieżnej wyspie swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy porwał go w świat Monkey D. Luffy.

Gdy razem z kapitanem Piratów Corazona wplątywali się w jakąś awanturę – przygnębiająco często, odkąd na Punk Hazard dwaj piraccy kapitanowie podali sobie ręce w sojuszu - zwykle zdarzali się ranni czy chorzy, o których należało się zatroszczyć. Law zajmował się pacjentami po swojemu - ale Chopper zawsze rwał się do działania, fachowo wspomagał przyjaciela, a na efekty jego norioku reagował zachwytem i ekstatycznym wręcz podziwem. W odróżnieniu od spotykanych zwykle przez Lawa bałwochwalców, nie zachowywał się jednak tak, jakby istnienie i działanie Ope-ope-no-mi w jakikolwiek sposób deprecjonowało jego własne umiejętności albo zwalniało go z lekarskiej odpowiedzialności. Law był dla niego wspaniałym, mądrym, cudownym, utalentowanym i – niech piorun popieści ten długi język kolegi Choppera – zacnym lekarzem o dobrym sercu. Ale medykowi przyszłego Króla Piratów nigdy by nie przyszło do głowy, żeby pozostawić użytkownikowi Ope-operacjowocu całą robotę z opatrywaniem rannych czy zwalić na niego każdy trudniejszy przypadek. Jeszcze w przypadku dzieciaków z Punk Hazard Chopper podejrzliwie przyglądał się działaniom Chirurga Śmierci, lecz kiedy w końcu mu ostatecznie zaufał – nic nie zdołało tym zaufaniem zachwiać. Zawsze dawał do zrozumienia, że ma absolutną pewność, że Law zrobi co trzeba dla każdego, kto potrzebował pomocy. Jednak nie spoczął na laurach, przyglądając się medycynie przefiltrowanej przez diabelski owoc. Tony Tony Chopper także dawał z siebie wszystko, nie oglądając się na działającego tuż obok Chirurga Śmierci.

Law nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, ale cholernie lubił współpracę z kolegą Tonym.

Nigdy nie musiał się na niego oglądać, sprawdzać czy daje sobie radę, dyktować mu, czym trzeba się zająć – ale tyle zapewniłby mu każdy kompetentny medyk. Chopper dawał mu coś więcej – zupełny komfort pracy. Renifer nie wtykał niebieskiego noska w zabiegi Lawa i pozwalał mu spokojnie pracować. Owszem, był ciekawy jego metod, jak każdy lekarz dążący do rozwoju swoich umiejętności. Ale nie obserwował go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, nie oceniał krytykancko każdego gestu, nie szukał usilnie potknięć, za które mógłby wyszydzić kompetencje Lawa, a najlepiej również jego moralność, inteligencję i świeżość bielizny. A takie zazwyczaj intencje przyświecały medycznym „obserwatorom”, którzy wypatrywali tylko pretekstu, by poddać w wątpliwość umiejętności Lawa i w ogóle całą jego osobę odesłać na margines społeczny. Law miał czasami wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło od czasów, kiedy pod skrzydłami Corazona wędrował od szpitala do szpitala, ściągając na siebie pełne obrzydzenia i nienawiści spojrzenia medycznego personelu. Czy wszyscy prawdziwi lekarze zginęli razem z Flevance? Czy zostali tylko żałośni konowałowie, którzy najchętniej kazaliby Lawowi zdechnąć, byle tylko jego istnienie przestało narażać na śmieszność ich kompetencje?

Tony Tony Chopper był zupełnie innym lekarzem.

Gdyby w tamtych czasach Law trafił do niego, renifer razem z Corazonem ryczeli by nad nim jak bobry i pewnie obściskiwaliby się na pociechę jak kula futra z wielką stertą czarnego pierza. Chopper nie znalazłby leku na Syndrom Bursztynołowiu – ale prędzej by naraził siebie samego, niż odesłał pacjenta bez pomocy. Kiedyś Law powitałby takiego lekarza jak cud, któremu pewnie by nie zaufał do końca, ale przyjąłby jego nadaremną pomoc. Dzisiaj – ufał Chopperowi bez zastrzeżeń, ale chętnie odesłałby go precz.

Chopper zupełnie nie wiedział, kiedy odpuścić.

Teraz, w przewidywaniu nadciągającej serii koszmarów, nie odpuszczał w ogóle. Chodził wokół Chirurga Śmierci jak puchata kwoka, mierzył temperaturę, ciśnienie, sprawdzał odcień każdego odsłoniętego fragmentu ciała i bezustannie upierał się, że nikt nie powinien sam się leczyć. Co najgorsze – potrafił przejąć opiekę nad Lawem nie urażając w żaden sposób jego dumy jako lekarza, a jedynie poddając w wątpliwość jego zdrowy rozsądek. Trafalgar dopiero teraz sobie uświadamiał, jak często ludzie zakładali z góry, że jest osobą bardzo inteligentną i nader rozsądną – a przy tym rzadko kiedy wierzyli, że jest kompetentnym lekarzem, a nie magikiem od norioku.

Chopper, jak przystało na lekarza Słomkowych Kapeluszy, wszystko robił na opak.

Może dlatego kolejnego poranka, gdy Law zbudził się z wypiekami, spocony i z gardłowym jękiem na ustach, nie zapytał „czy miałeś kontakt z osobą zarażoną rzadką odmianą kotwicowirusa?”. Zamiast tego, od razu złapał się za rogi.

\- CO CI SIĘ ŚNIŁO?!

Co… Co mu się śniło? Corazon. Nie po raz pierwszy, nie ostatni, ale był to jeden z tych snów, których za nic nie chciałby nikomu opowiadać. A już na pewno nie puchatemu reniferowi, który śmiało mógłby stanąć w szranki z Bepo w kategorii „słodkie oczka sezonu”. Chopper był lekarzem, i to lekarzem ludzi, a nie zwierząt czy innych bestii. Z pewnością wiedział, skąd się brały dzieci i kto je tam wkładał. Jednak rozmowa o seksie z rogatym medykiem wydawała się zupełnie nie na miejscu. A ten sen wyraźnie przypomniał Lawowi, że ma dwadzieścia sześć lat i jego reakcje są zupełnie inne niż u narwanego dwunastolatka. Zwłaszcza, kiedy w błogim śnie pochylał się nad nim wysoki blondyn o słodkich ustach. Chirurg śmierci potarł czoło, czerwony jak burak. Dawno temu, te kilometry ogromniastej sylwetki Corazona kojarzyły się ze zrozumieniem i poparciem, z ciepłem w świecie wyzutym z empatii. Długie ręce trzymetrowego draba, wyciągnięte do Lawa, wiele lat temu wywołałyby jedynie łaskawe przyzwolenie na utulenie do snu i skryte pod obrażonym grymasem zadowolenie. Dzisiaj? W tym dziwacznym i o wiele za gorącym śnie? Był dosłownie gorący, bo Law od początku w sennym nigdziebądź oblewał się potem, a Corazon od razu zrzucił z siebie pelerynę, kaptur i koszulę. Stał tam, nad zamarłym bezradnie Lawem, w całej swojej trzymetrowej okazałości, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i oddechem ciężkim od gorąca. Trafalgar nawet nie pomyślał, żeby wdrapać się na te majaczące wysoko plecy i szykować się do wyruszenia, co dawno, dawno temu było najlepszą częścią dnia na pewnym etapie jego żałosnego życia. Dzisiaj nie był już straumatyzowanym dzieciakiem z wyrokiem śmierci – był młodym, zdrowym gejem, który od dawna z premedytacją wyrzekł się fizycznej bliskości z ludźmi. W momencie, kiedy pochylił się nad nim przystojny facet o wąskich, twardych ramionach i z kilometrem długich nóg, Trafalgarowi zrobiło się gorąco już we wszystkich miejscach, które miały dotąd szansę nie zauważyć upału.

Czy był aż tak… Wyposzczony?

Czy to Corazon był aż tak… Odpowiedni?

Szlag by to wszystko trafił. Zawsze bardziej pociągali go mężczyźni – przed katastrofą Flevance jeszcze zdążył sobie o tym porozmawiać od serca z ojcem, choć wówczas to były tylko drobne sygnały nic nie znaczącej ekstrawagancji organizmu. Później – Law myślał raczej o tym, ile zostało mu życia niż o tym, czy bardziej pociągałby go okrągły zadeczek Bufallo czy kiełkujące piersi Baby5. Przez długi, długi czas w ogóle nikt go nie pociągał – dla dziesięciolatka rozstrzygnięcie swojej erotycznej tożsamości nie leżało szczególnie wysoko na liście spraw do załatwienia przed nieuchronną śmiercią. Jeśli o tym myślał – to tylko z goryczą, jaką budziła świadomość, ilu rzeczy nigdy nie spróbuje. Kiedy Corazon porwał go z toksycznej bańki Familii w zimny, nienawistny świat, chłopak najpierw go kopał, pluł i gryzł, a potem tulił się do niego w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Nigdy nie było w tym niczego niestosownego.

Dzisiejszy sen ani przez sekundę nie byłby stosowny nawet dla starszego nastolatka.

\- To mój koszmar! – biadał Chopper. – Wiem to na pewno! Trafił ci się mój najgorszy koszmar! Wszystko przez tę przeklętą truciznę! Tak strasznie, strasznie mi przykro!

Przykro? Przy całym tym bolesnym kłębie żałoby, zapiekłej dawnej rozpaczy i obsesji, który zaczynał promieniować tępym bólem w sercu Lawa, gdy tylko wspomniał Corazona, po tym dzisiejszym śnie w zasadzie ani przez chwilę nie było mu przykro. W zasadzie, było głównie… Gorąco?

\- Cholernie gorąco – poskarżył się na głos. Chopper aż podskoczył do góry.

\- Oczywiście! Oczywiście! Zawsze tak jest! Od tego się zaczynają! Te najgorsze, najgorsze sny! Zawsze jest za gorąco! – Malutki doktor z pasją szarpał się za futro, jakby próbował je z siebie zedrzeć. – Zawsze za gorąco! Od razu widać, że śniłeś mój koszmar!

Koszmar?

_Wysoko nad głową Lawa zakłopotany uśmiech Corazona, spotniałe skronie. Wydłużony cień, który wydawał się żyć własnym życiem i łaskotać Trafalgara w zgięcie szyi_. _Całe mile morskie długich nóg_.

To miał być koszmar? Czy Chopper naprawdę nie miewał gorszych snów? Szczęśliwiec.

\- W koszmarach umierają ludzie – mruknął kwaśno. – W tym śnie nikt nie umarł.

Reniferek aż skurczył się w sobie, jak przekłuta piłka.

\- Jeszcze tylko tego ci brakowało. – Spuścił nisko głowę. – Doktor Hiruluk… O nim mam tylko dobre sny. A Doktorina… Ona nigdy nie umrze, więc wiesz. No. Nie.

Law zamrugał lekko. Chciałby poznać osobę, która w opinii kompetentnego bądź co bądź lekarza miałaby nigdy nie umrzeć. Jakaś wiecznie młoda nimfa?

\- Mam różne koszmary. – Chopper złożył trzęsące się kopytka razem, nisko spuścił głowę. – Czasem… Czasem oni wszyscy odchodzą. Nie chcą mnie. Bo jestem potworem. Nie mogą na mnie patrzeć. 

Po niebieskim nosku spłynęła łza. Law milczał. Rozumiał. Kiedy jego sny były dobre, szpitale płonęły i ludzie krzyczeli. Kiedy sny były złe, ludzie uciekali z krzykiem od umierającego dziecka. Taki koszmar byłby… Zrozumiały?

\- Nie płakałeś. – Renifer postukał kopytkiem w kopytko. – Po takich koszmarach zawsze się budzę zapłakany. A ty byłeś tylko czerwony. Ciepło ci i masz erekcję.

Law natychmiast z czerwonego stał się kredowobiały. O tym nie będą rozmawiać. NIE.

\- To ten drugi rodzaj koszmarów. – Chopper jeszcze bardziej się w sobie skurczył. Wyglądał jak zrozpaczona morska świnka, ale Law nagle uświadomił sobie, że właściwie on także jest… Facetem?!

\- Najpierw… - Głos Choppera był grobowy i posępny – najpierw jest za ciepło. Za gorąco. Zawsze o wiele za gorąco. A potem… Potem widzę dziewczyny. I WSZYSTKIE SĄ ZAWSZE DLA MNIE ZA WYSOKIE!!!

Cisza.

Chopper chlipał.

\- Od czasów Zou jest o wiele lepiej. Na Zou… Nie pytaj nawet, kretynie! Ale czasem te sny wracają. I akurat tobie się dostało!

Law poklepał go po kapeluszu. Jako mężczyzna doskonale mógł sobie wyobrazić ten koszmar. Wstyd, skrępowanie, rozpacz. Ale dla niego… Trzymetrowy dryblas? Dałby sobie z nim radę. Szlag by to wszystko trafił. Trucizny, koszmary, bycie dorosłym i to, co najgorsze – że w sumie bardzo mu się podobał ten sen. Szlag. Jeśli tak miało wyglądać przeżywanie koszmarów Słomkowych Kapeluszy, to nieszczególnie się ucierpi. Ale z całą pewnością oszaleje.

\- Nie było tak źle – pocieszył zdawkowo Choppera. – Jestem większy od ciebie. A on miał tylko niecałe trzy metry wzrostu.

Poniewczasie ugryzł się w język, ale renifer już kiwał głową, a chlipnięcia jakby przycichły.

\- Niektórzy ludzie wolą facetów – stwierdził jakby sam do siebie. – Robin lubi dużych facetów. A faceci w ogóle są więksi. Więc może faktycznie by ci nie przeszkadzało…?

\- Zupełnie by mi nie przeszkadzało – zapewnił Law. Trochę tylko miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Ale nie mógł, bo, jak stwierdził lekarz, miał, kurwa, erekcję! Trzeba wstać i zrobić z tym porządek. Szlag.

\- Strasznie cię przepraszam. – Chopper poklepał go kopytkiem po kolanie. – To wszystko przeze mnie.

\- Sam sobie jestem winien – odparł twardo Chirurg Śmierci. – Mogłem nie łykać tego świństwa. Wierz mi, kolego Chopper, w mojej własnej głowie mam w zapasie dość koszmarów, a cudze zawsze będą łatwiejsze do zniesienia niż własne. Uratowaliście mi życie, zapomniałeś? Parę złych snów nad ranem to nic takiego.

Uświadomił sobie, że całą noc – jak i wszystkie od czasu przyjęcia trucizny – przespał głębokim, relaksującym snem, a dopiero dzisiaj nad ranem ten spokojny wypoczynek został zmącony niby-koszmarem. A po nim – Law przebudził się czerwony i kompletnie oszołomiony, ale też wypoczęty i pełen energii. I naprawdę potrzebował zaraz, teraz, natychmiast znaleźć się w zamykanej na klucz łazience. BEZ CHOPPERA.

\- No idź już, idź. – Reniferek ostatni raz pociągnął nosem. – Przepraszam. Spróbuj to całkiem wyprzeć. Nie myśleć o tym.

Pożegnał się i wyszedł. Law nareszcie został sam. W głowie miał mętlik, serce mu dudniło, a wyspany był tak, jak chyba ostatni raz dwadzieścia lat temu po egzaminach z patofizjologii. Czuł taką energię, że mógłby sam jeden wyzwać wszystkich czterech Imperatorów, a potem…

Przelecieć któregoś?

Jeśli już, to Shanksa. Szlag by to wszystko trafił. Jeżeli koszmar małego, słodkiego reniferka doprowadził Lawa do takiego stanu, to co będzie dalej?! Doprowadzi się do obłędu, internalizując żałosne erotyczne fantazje na osobie dawno zmarłej i straconej. Na samą myśl…

Chciało mu się.

Szlag. To nie skończy się dobrze.


	3. Rozdział 2: Sennik Słomkowych Kapeluszy

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI: SENNIK SŁOMKOWYCH KAPELUSZY**

Kolejne doświadczenia – koszmar kolegi renifera, a potem kolegi szermierza – pozwalały przewidzieć pewien schemat. Kilka spokojnie przespanych nocy – jak dotąd, cztery – a kolejnej następował zły sen. Oczywiście, Law nie miał szans w spokoju i samotności przeanalizować tej sprawy – wszyscy Słomkowi nieustannie dyskutowali, debatowali, wypytywali, użalali się nad przyjacielem Torao, a przede wszystkim - próbowali mu na różne sposoby wynagrodzić utrapienia, o które oczywiście obwiniali siebie. Nie sposób było im przetłumaczyć, że tylko własny brak rozwagi Lawa doprowadził do tej żałosnej sytuacji. Chirurg śmierci przyjmował jednak z pewną ulgą nieustanne nagabywanie towarzyszy i odwlekał powrót na własny statek. Załoga otoczyłaby go oczywiście jeszcze serdeczniejszą opieką niż Słomkowi – ale też daliby mu odpowiednią przestrzeń i dystans, należny kapitanowi. A wtedy miałby czas i miejsce, żeby się nad sobą poważnie zastanowić. Do tego zupełnie nie był jednak gotowy. Już dawno temu przyzwyczaił się do zachowywania seksualnej abstynencji – myśl o fizycznym zbliżeniu z jakąś nieznaną czy znaną nawet osobą budziła raczej poczucie dyskomfortu niż miłe podniecenie. Seks był mu obojętny, a bliskość była zarezerwowana dla najbliższych. Jakoś nie spotkał na swojej drodze nikogo, kto by dołączył do tej wąskiej i zdominowanej dotąd mocno przez Bepo grupy „najbliższych”, a jednocześnie obudziłby w Lawie autentyczne pożądanie. Do tej pory zupełnie nie zajmował go ten aspekt życia, a gdyby ktoś go zapytał, założyłby zapewne, że zawsze tak będzie. Oczywiście, seria niefortunnych snów nie mogła drastycznie odmienić całego jego światopoglądu. Ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że narobią szkody. Co innego spokojne zobojętnienie i unikanie seksu – a zupełnie czym innym byłoby wyrzekanie się go z powodu niezdrowej fiksacji na konkretnej, nieosiągalnej, nieżyjącej już osobie. Law dość już miał w głowie chorych fiksacji, a wiele z nich związanych było tak czy inaczej z Corazonem. Czy miał po tym wszystkim do końca życia zostać niespełnionym nekroerotomanem?

Czy na pewno miał coś przeciwko temu?

Najgorsze było to, że przefiltrowane przez wspomnienia Słomkowych Kapeluszy koszmary, wzbogacone o najważniejszą osobę z przeszłości Lawa, solidarnie lęgły się wyłącznie w erogennej strefie mózgu i zamiast wywoływać wstręt i szok, budziły nadzieję na więcej. Law zupełnie nie wiedział, czy powinien się tego wstydzić, rzygać przez burtę i wydrapywać sobie oczy z głowy, czy też przy kolejnej sennej sesji po prostu wyciągnąć do Corazona ręce? Nie jak we wspomnieniach, mały, znękany Law do wielgachnego gamonia w czarnych piórkach, tylko jak dorosły, przystojny brunet do pięknie zbudowanego, chętnego blondyna. Czy komuś by się stała krzywda od puszczenia wodzy fantazji?

Wewnętrzny lekarz Lawa nie popierał takich popędów.

Wewnętrzny lekarz Lawa ostrzegał, że przede wszystkim Law sam siebie skrzywdzi. Zmarłych należało pochować i przeboleć, a potem skupić się na żywych. Dość było przystojnych blondynów w każdym porcie, a nawet tutaj, na Sunny Go, było na kim oko zawiesić. Tyle, że jeszcze miesiąc temu Law zupełnie nie miał na to ochoty, a teraz wcale jej nie nabrał. Resztki zdrowego rozsądku w głowie torturowały go wstydem i wstrętem, więc przez te cztery dni od ostatniego koszmaru skręcał się w rozterkach, nie wiedząc do końca, co tak naprawdę o tym wszystkim myśli. Natręctwo Słomkowych Kapeluszy przyjmował z wielką ulgą – chociaż zwykle uważałby to za przykre naruszenie swojej prywatności, teraz przynajmniej pomagało rozproszyć myśli.

A już wkrótce – ujawniło kolejną prawidłowość w koszmarowym schemacie.

Słomkowi razem z nim odliczali każdą godzinę i przed piątym wieczorem ze zdwojoną siłą użalali się nad biednym przyjacielem Torao. Luffy chciał z nim spać, bo to zawsze raźniej z bratem. Kolega Kościotrup obiecywał długi całonocny koncert relaksujących melodii. Kolega Zoro hojnie dzielił się najmocniejszym alkoholem i podpowiadał szeptem, że co celniejsze kopniaki zakichanego kuchcika mogą zagwarantować kilka godzin kompletnej nieprzytomności bez żadnych przebłysków sennych. A rzeczony kuchcik… Cóż, kolega Czarna Noga wychodził z siebie, żeby tylko jakoś pocieszyć towarzysza podróży przed nadchodzącym koszmarem. Law wiedział skądinąd, że podobnie jak on sam, ten konkretny załogant Słomkowych spędził w złym śnie ten kawałek życia, kiedy normalne dzieci dopiero uczą się śnić o misiach i pieskach. Sanji Czarna Noga – słowo Vinsmoke było słusznie zakazane na Sunny Go – zrobiłby wszystko, żeby oszczędzić Lawowi przeżywania we śnie koszmarnych wspomnień swoich i cudzych zarazem. Przez cały dzień podsuwał mu przekąski i smakołyki, z których żaden nigdy nawet nie leżał obok chleba. Kucharz niczym czujna niańka pilnował, żeby Chirurg Śmierci pił odpowiednio często i używał soli. Podał mu zbilansowany deser, po którym Law gotów był zaproponować mu drzemkę na kolanach Bepo w zamian za przepis. Karmił, poił, rozpieszczał i zostawił mu jeszcze na noc przekąskę przy wezgłowiu.

A nad ranem Corazon w ogromnym skupieniu malował sobie usta czerwoną szminką.

Na widok Lawa spadł ze stołka.

\- Ach, jej. Jaki ze mnie gamoń.

\- Gamoń z ciebie, Cora-san – przyznał jak zawsze Law. A tamten, zamiast jak zawsze zerwać się niezgrabnie na nogi i, machając rękami jak wiatrak z trudem odzyskać równowagę, wyciągnął do Trafalgara dłoń zgiętą w przegubie. Paznokcie miał pomalowane na ciemne bordo.

\- Może pomógłbyś mi wstać? Albo… Może dołączysz tutaj do mnie…?

O, szlag.

Trzy metry niepozbieranego gamonia rozciągnięte na podłodze wdzięczyły się do Lawa. Poprawiał szminkę na ustach, ale zamiast wykrzywić je w obłędny uśmiech klauna, robił słodki dzióbek. Jego koszula w serduszka nagle jakby miała bufki i falbanki, a płaszcz zmienił się w kilometrowe boa z czarnych piór, które oplotło Corazona jak wstążka na urodzinowym upominku.

Law chciałby dostać taki prezent.

\- Może pomalować ci rzęsy? – Corazon zachęcająco kiwał na niego palcem. – Chodź, spróbujesz!

Law wcisnął ręce do kieszeni.

\- Masz dwie lewe ręce – przypomniał oschle. – Prędzej ja mógłbym ciebie pomalować. Ty byś mi namazał na twarzy barwy wojenne, zanim byś w ogóle trafił w powiekę.

\- Twoje ręce są piękne – przyznał Corazon. – Takie zręczne, takie pewne… Powinieneś nosić koronkowe mitenki.

\- Co to mitenki? – chciał wiedzieć Law.

\- Nie wiem. – Corazon machnął na to ręką i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. – Chodź, skosztujesz mojej szminki.

A Law – cóż – poszedł.

Zbudził się rozżalony i zły. Tym razem prawie od początku wiedział, że tylko śnił sen. Ale wrażenie było takie realne… Skosztował, a jakże. Te ciepłe usta i szminka, która szybko znalazła się na twarzy Lawa… Aż zaczął pocierać usta i oglądać palce do światła, czy na pewno nic na nich nie ma. Niestety, były zupełnie czyste. A kolega kucharz, który właśnie wszedł na palcach żeby zostawić mu kubek dobrze spienionej kawy, kiedy dostrzegł jego gesty, aż się złapał za głowę i upuścił tacę.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że… ONI CI SIĘ ŚNILI?!

Law patrzył na swoją dłoń. Ciemną, wytatuowaną i osamotnioną. Dotąd nie podniecała go zupełnie damska bielizna, ale jedwabne pończochy przyjemnie się zdzierało z nóg Corazona.

\- Jacy oni…? Był tylko jeden…

\- Pieprzone królestwo Kamabakka! – Sanji trzęsącymi się rękami zapalał papierosa. – Pomalowany tanią szminką transwestyta? Próbował ubierać cię w koronki? Strasznie mi przykro, przyjacielu Torao!

\- A mnie nie – mruknął Law. Teraz, kiedy się już zbudził, na pewno było mu smutno. Ale czy przykro? Nie było żadnej koronki, tylko dużo jedwabiu i piór, a Corazon ze snu od razu oddał szminkę w pewne ręce Chirurga Śmierci. Sanji zaśmiał się – głośno i gorzko.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że z przyjemnością odkrywałeś we śnie swoją wewnętrzną kokietkę.

\- Można mieć w sobie gorsze rzeczy niż kokietkę – mruknął Law. Demony, które mieszkały w jego sercu, zanim wypełnił je Corazon, robiły gorsze rzeczy, niż noszenie peniuarów i podwiązek. Gdyby Flevance zaatakowali transwestyci, nie nadeszłaby zagłada. Ale przyszły prawdziwe potwory. Komu przeszkadzali transwestyci? Te pończochy Corazona miały pasek, który bardzo by się przydał, gdyby sen potrwał dłużej.

Kucharz Słomkowych Kapeluszy usiadł obok Lawa.

\- Tak czy inaczej, przepraszam za… Nadmierne poszerzenie twoich sennych horyzontów. – Zaciągnął się dymem, pokręcił głową. – Oczywiście, mogło być gorzej. Moje koszmary… Mam szerokie spektrum do wyboru. Nieważne. Nie będziemy się licytować. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że mi przykro, że nawrzucałem ci do głowy falbaniastego gówna. Więc jeśli śniły ci się jakieś niekomfortowe badziewia, pamiętaj, że to przyszło z mojej głowy. Nie z twojej.

\- Nic się nie martw. – Law wstał i przetarł oczy. – On jest już tylko w mojej głowie. Falbanki pewnie nawet by go mogły bawić, ale nie poznałem go z tej strony. Nie dowiem się, czy chciałbym. – To wysypianie się coraz gorzej na niego działało. Mówił o wiele za dużo. I o wiele za szczerze. A dym z papierosa Czarnonogiego nie pomagał sprawie. Chirurg Śmierci spróbował przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie jak… No cóż, mężczyźnie. Jeśli sny były jakąkolwiek wskazówką, kolega Sanji byłby idealnie w jego typie. Szczupły, długonogi blondyn z papierosem. I cóż na to libido?

Guzik.

Widocznie nie był aż tak wyposzczony. Nawet pomimo tego, że przy kucharzu nie włączały mu się wszystkie wewnętrzne alarmy, które zwykle jako pierwsze blokowały fizyczną żądzę. Law już dawno temu osiągnął ten etap zaufania, kiedy mógł spokojnie zasnąć na pokładzie statku Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Ba, w tych przeklętych dniach nawet się wysypiał. W każdym razie, ufał tym swoim obłąkanym sojusznikom chyba nawet bardziej niż Kiddowi – goszcząc na jego okręcie, nigdy nie zmrużył oka. Ale żeby choćby rozważyć fizyczne zbliżenie? Seks, gimnastykę erotyczną, ordynarne rżnięcie?

To już Kidd by się do tego lepiej nadawał.

Czarna Noga Sanji, choć obiektywnie równie smakowity jak jego desery, zupełnie nie wzbudzał w Trafalgarze żadnego podniecenia. Może dlatego, że w swoim podobieństwie zupełnie był niepodobny do Corazona. Włosy, zamiast rozmierzwienia spod kaptura, były tak przemyślnie ułożone, jakby kolega Zoro co wieczór modelował je kataną. Ruchy – zamiast gamoniowatych potknięć tak zgrabne i płynne, jakby kolega kucharz wieczorami trenował przeskakiwanie nad śpiącym Chopperem z dwiema tacami drinków na rękach. Garnitur nosił nieskazitelny i gdzie by nie palił, nigdy nie upuścił ani ziarenka popiołu na własne rękawy. A jednocześnie ze swoją wysoką sylwetką i blond czupryną jakoś jednak przywodził na myśl Corazona, zwłaszcza w obłoku dymu z papierosa. Dość, żeby Law poczuł się nieswojo choćby zbliżając się do strefy erogennej myśli. Wobec wszystkiego powyższego diagnoza była oczywista.

Fiksacja nekroerotyczna, obiekt nie reaguje na zamienniki leku.

\- Nie gryź się tym, kolego Czarna Nogo – oznajmił chmurnie Chirurg Śmierci. – Kiedyś na pewno przez was zwariuję, ale to nie będzie z powodu tej przeklętej esencji koszmaru. A za tę damską bieliznę pewnie bym ci nawet podziękował, gdyby…

Gdyby Corazon żył.

Tych pończoch kupiłby mu z dwa tuziny.

Gdyby Corazon żył.

Dawniej podczas takich „gdyby” myślał raczej o kupowaniu mu szalików i szaszłyków. Czasem kupował je chłopakom z Polar Tangu, żeby móc sobie udowodnić, że jeszcze nie popadł w obsesję. Teraz będzie mógł myśleć tylko o pończochach. Nie kupi Bepo pończoch. Zwariuje.

Sanji słusznie zinterpretował zapadłą ciężką ciszę jako chwilowy koniec rozmowy. Wstał, zabrał tacę. Zatrzymał się przy boku Lawa. Położył łokieć na jego ramieniu, postał tak przez chwilę.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył z uporem. I pewnie nawet byłoby coś pocieszającego w tej trosce, choćby daremnej, o dobre samopoczucie przyjaciół.

Ale Corazon nie żył.

\- Podsunąłeś mi kilka pomysłów, kolego Czarna Nogo. – Daremna czy nie, troska zasługiwała na podziękowanie. – Wczoraj wieczór dużo z tobą rozmawiałem. Poprzednim razem więcej czasu spędziłem z kolegą Tanukim. Zdaje się, że towarzystwo ma wpływ na to, czyj sen mi się przyśni. Poeksperymentuję z tym trochę, może coś więcej mi przyjdzie do głowy. Dziękuję.

Sanji skwitował te daremne podziękowania krótkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Zawołam cię na obiad.

Wyszedł.

Law został sam. Wypił swoją kawę, poprzyglądał się podłodze. Nieudana drzemka? Gorące spotkanie z długonogim ciachem? Szminka i boa z piór? I ma być mu przykro? Poznał już trochę ich wszystkich. Załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza. Przeszli przez śmierć, zdradę i przemoc, żeby dotrzeć tak daleko. Ich prawdziwe koszmary miałyby zupełnie inny wymiar niż te… Frywolitki? Być może typowa dla Słomkowych koncentracja dobrych chęci i troski przefiltrowała treści koszmarowe. Gdyby miał przez kolejne i kolejne noce przeżywać prawdziwie potworne wizje, płonącą wyspę, sterty zwłok, śmiech niebiańskiego demona i huk strzałów, które zabiły Corazona – chyba sam by sobie strzelił w łeb ołowianą kulą. To, co się zamiast tego działo - tak było lepiej, prawda? Te zawstydzające, gorące sny o tym, co nigdy się nie wydarzyło i nie wydarzy, to była lepsza alternatywa. Prawda? Możliwe, że sympatia Słomkowych Kapeluszy dalej będzie go chronić od najgorszego i zamiast w prawdziwym koszmarze, pozostanie w strefie nadaremnych erotycznych fantazji. Kiedyś w końcu wypoci z ciała ten przeklęty eliksir. A może po prostu dotąd miał szczęście i trafiał na „lżejsze” zgryzoty przyjaciół? A ze szczęściem, jak wiadomo, do trzech razy sztuka. Co przyjdzie następne? Seks czy śmierć? Aż się roześmiał na to zestawienie. Pocierał palce, jakby cały czas trzymał w nich rozdartą pończochę. Nie wypadało życzyć sobie śmierci… Prawda?

*/*/*

Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy był wściekły.

\- Koniec! Koniec tego draństwa! Natychmiast robimy z tym koniec! – Walnął pięściami w burtę. Włosy zmierzwione, łzy w oczach. – To się musi natychmiast skończyć!

Jego kapelusz leżał na kolanach Lawa, który tępo się w niego wpatrywał. Słyszał hałas nad swoją głową, ale nie do końca rejestrował, co się działo. Hałasowali… O co im wszystkim chodziło? To był dobry sen. Taki dobry sen. Szkoda, że trzeba się było obudzić.

Luffy rąbnął pięścią w maszt.

\- SZLAAAAAG!

Zaczęło się niby niewinnie. Law upatrzył sobie do eksperymentu kolegę Usoppa, który nie rzucał się do podbojów w każdym porcie, a na rodzinnej wyspie miał rzekomo dziewczynę jak malina, więc była szansa, że podteksty erotyczne jego podświadomości będą względnie niewymyślne. Oprócz tego lęki Długonosego były przeważnie urojone, a gdy przychodził czas działania, chłopak otrząsał z siebie strach i strzelał bez pudła. Świadczyło to, że mimo histerycznego usposobienia strzelec na dnie głowy ma dobrze poukładane. Chirurg Śmierci zaplanował, że już w porze poobiedniej przyklei się do Długonosego jak plaster opatrunkowy i pozostanie w jego towarzystwie aż do późnego wieczora. Kiedy przyjdzie pora spania, okaże się, czy wcześniejsza teoria była słuszna, a intensyfikacja kontaktu z konkretną osobą wpływa na kolejność śnienia. Oczywiście, Law miał także inną teorię – taką, że na trzech koszmarach nie warto opierać żadnych wniosków, że prawdopodobnie sny będą coraz częstsze i wątki poszczególnych Słomkowych będą się powtarzać. Ale nie należało testować zbyt wielu teorii naraz.

Oczywiście, u Słomkowych Kapeluszy nie dało się spokojnie przetestować nawet jednej teorii.

Po obiedzie kolega Długonosy z kolegą Cyborgiem zabrali się do modyfikacji jednego z dział, na pokładzie wyrosła sterta dziwacznych odłamków i obręczy, a obaj panowie wymieniali się kompletnie dla Lawa niezrozumiałymi szczegółami technicznymi i ściskali sobie ociekające smarem dłonie. Trudno się było wkręcić do tego ekskluzywnego klubu majsterkowiczów, nawet gdy Law mężnie zaproponował wykorzystanie swego norioku do przemieszczania elementów w mechanizmie armaty. A koleżanka nawigatorka przyszła zażądać więcej atramentu, który Usopp z pewnością gdzieś jeszcze miał, bo przecież Usopp zawsze ma wszystko co lejące i plamiące w swoich przepastnych zapasach. Długonosy strzelec zbyt był zaaferowany blokadą spirali dialowej, żeby poświęcić Nami należytą uwagę, więc oczywiście oberwał w głowę. Pech chciał, że nawigatorka cisnęła w niego jednym z odłamków, który sam w sobie był zapewne nieszkodliwy, ale trafił w stertę, na której Usopp akurat siedział, co spowodowało niewielki lecz dotkliwy wybuch. Po ugaszeniu pokładu i opatrzeniu nieprzytomnego strzelca w infirmerii konsylium medyczne Lawa i Choppera zgodnie orzekło, że przed północą się nie zbudzi. W efekcie Law nie miał się już do kogo przyklejać. Starał się zachować dla siebie rozczarowanie, ale wewnętrzne radary Słomkowych działały bez pudła. Nawet nie wiedząc o co chodziło, cyborg wyczuł natychmiast, że przyjaciel Torao miał do Usoppa jakąś ważną sprawę, która pozostała niezaspokojona. Franky gorliwie zaoferował się zaspokoić absolutnie wszystkie potrzeby Lawa i z właściwym sobie ekshibicjonistycznym wdziękiem aż do wieczora molestował go, żeby wyznał mu, o co chodziło. Równolegle zmartwiona Nami, którą Chopper stanowczo wyrzucił z infirmerii, pozbawiając ją możliwości biadania nad nieprzytomnym Usoppem, upatrzyła sobie Lawa jako obiekt zastępczy. Kręciła się wokół niego, przebąkiwała gładkie słówka podejrzanie przypominające przeprosiny i nawet zapytała, czy nie chciałby obejrzeć nowego fragmentu jej mapy, na co kucharz w szale zazdrości omal nie zaatakował Lawa patelnią. W rezultacie oglądać mapy poszli w sześć czy siedem osób, a Chirurg Śmierci cały czas był oflankowany przez natrętnie przyjacielskiego cyborga i skruszoną nawigatorkę. Law musiał przyznać, że pokaz był nawet ciekawy, a dyskusja gęsto okraszona żartami skutecznie zajęła go aż do wieczora. Koniec końców Nami i Franky solidarnie odprowadzili go pod drzwi kabiny. Podziękował, pożegnał się, poszedł spać.

Morze szalało dookoła.

Nie było śniegu i ruin. Na spłachetku ziemi Law tkwił uwięziony w pirackiej skrzyni, na zewnątrz Doflamingo mierzył w Corazona z pistoletu. Dookoła szalało morze. Law walił pięściami i krzyczał, Niebiański Demon śmiał się na całe gardło. Miał zęby jak ostrze piły i zupełnie nie było to dziwne. A Corazon się uśmiechał. Jakżeby inaczej. Wypadł mu papieros. No, prędzej! Law wiedział, jak to się skończy. Niech się skończy czym prędzej. Niech… Niech…

Może nie wystrzeli?

Wystrzelił, oczywiście. Corazon upadł do tyłu. Law zamarł, uwięziony w swojej skrzyni i w dwudziestoletniej rozpaczy. To koniec. Cora-san zginął dla niego. Będzie musiał żyć dalej i…

I właśnie wtedy pojawił się Morski Pociąg.

Nagle. Znikąd. Z morza. Z rozpędem. Law nadal siedział w skrzyni, a jednak widział wyraźnie światła nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Coś mu mówiło, że powinien wstać, atakować, działać, ale przecież już nic nie można było zrobić? Zaczekał na pociąg. A ten przejechał po nich jak potworny, stalowy smok. Zmiażdżył Lawa na miazgę, rzucił w morze. Zapadła głucha, wszechogarniająca ciemność.

Umarli razem.

Kiedy się zbudził, był już ranek, kawa czekała przy wezgłowiu, a w okolicach mostka coś potwornie go łupało. Nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi. Znowu potrafił myśleć tylko o jednym. Ale nie o pończochach, ciepłym dotyku i gorącej drzemce. Natychmiast zapomniał tamte błahostki. Nawet znajome zimno Minion rozpłynęło się w kojącej, błogiej ciemności.

Umarli razem.

Jak stosownie.

Rozpamiętywał ten sen i rozpamiętywał, choć tak naprawdę myślał tylko o tej jednej, urwanej sekundzie, kiedy kolejowy smok wyłonił się z morza i obu ich pochłonął. Gdzieś tam wcześniej był moment, kiedy podświadomość krzyczała o działanie – ale Corazon już nie żył, prawda? Law musiał się poddać. Co miałby zrobić? Pociąg uderzył w nich jak kula ognia. Nawet ostrozęby śmiech Doflamingo zginął w tej nagłej ciemności. Naprawdę bardzo stosowny sen.

\- Koszmar – oznajmił z przekonaniem Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy. – To jest totalny koszmar!

Przyszły król piratów próbował rozchmurzyć Lawa najpierw przymilnością, potem sztuczkami, potem przekąskami, ale ten całkowicie pogrążył się w kontemplacji sennej wizji. Czego wszyscy Słomkowi od niego chcieli? Opowiedział im nawet szczegóły. Powinni zrozumieć, że to był bardzo dobry sen. Ale cyborg Franky wpadł w taką rozpacz, że Nico Robin i Zoro musieli odprowadzić go pod pokład i skonfiskować wszystkie niewbudowane śrubokręty, bo zamiast chusteczek pchał sobie do oczu co popadnie.

\- Ten przeklęty złom! To wszystko przeze mnie! Moja wina! Oj, braciszku Torao! Trzeba go było zaatakować! Mniej boli, jak się spróbuje coś zdziałać!

Lawa nic nie bolało. Atakować pociąg? Po co? Corazon już nie żył. A Trafalgar D. Water Law chętnie dopłaciłby za bilet pierwszej klasy na tę przejażdżkę.

Razem do końca.

Gdzieś nad jego głową Nami ryczała na kolanach Usoppa, a Luffy walił pięściami w maszty i burty.

\- Dość tego! Nie można robić Torao takich rzeczy! Koniec!

Ten wrzask dotarł nawet do otępiałego umysłu Lawa. Słomkowy Kapelusz wrzeszczał jak na Dressrosie. Jak na Zou i w Wano. Jakby obiecywał, że spełni to, co powiedział.

\- Kończymy z tym.

Głuptas.

Nieopodal nich Chopper pociągnął nosem.

\- Nie znam na to lekarstwa! – przypomniał z rozpaczą. Jego kapitan podszedł do niego i pocieszająco poklepał go po rogach.

\- Znasz wszystkie lekarstwa na wszystkie choroby. Ale to była trucizna, nie choroba. Wszyscy jesteśmy głąby. Za dużo tu lekarzy. A my potrzebujemy speca od trutek.

Law podniósł głowę. Jego błoga ciemność rozwiewała się, gdy tak w niej wibrowało głębokie przekonanie przyszłego Króla Piratów. Przekonania Słomkowego Kapelusza zawsze potrafiły pokonać ciemność.

Szlag.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Słomkowi popatrywali po sobie.

\- Jak wtedy, po rybach? – chlipnęła Nami. – Ale czy… Sanji! Twoja siostra…

\- Reiju?! – Czarna Noga aż zbladł. – Ale… No, może by się zgodziła… Ale… Ja nie…

\- No chyba, że nie! – Luffy już maszerował w stronę warsztatów cyborga. – Frankyyyyyy! Czy to centrum wideotentegacyjne jeszcze działa, czy już przerobiłeś je na bieżnię dla Zoro? Frankyyyyy! Muszę pilnie zadzwonić! Iva-chan uwielbia rozmawiać przez wideoślimaka!

Law zupełnie już nie wiedział, co ten szaleniec zamierza zrobić. A kolega kucharz z trupiobladego zrobił się sinozielony na twarzy.

\- IVA-CHAN?!


	4. Rozdział 3: Przykre przebudzenie

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI: PRZYKRE PRZEBUDZENIE**

Jak się okazało, Sunny Go posiadał znakomite centrum telekonferencyjne na cztery niezależne wideoślimaki, z rozbudowanym systemem ekranowania ekranów, co niwelowało zakłócenia odbojne, tak przynajmniej zapewnił Lawa przejęty kolega Cyborg. Ślimaki wideotransmisyjne były wyjątkowo dorodne, odkarmione i gotowe na wszystko, a najgrubszy egzemplarz natychmiast wyjechał ponad maszty na teleskopowej antenie, co umożliwiało łapanie sygnału nawet od transponderów zupełnie niesprzężonych z łączami Słomkowych. Luffy domagał się przejażdżki na antenie również dla siebie, a Usopp podsuwał ślimakom podejrzane zielsko i zachwalał wyjątkowo zaawansowany sprzęt do komunikacji, jaki może miały na wyposażeniu Admiralicja i jednostki CP, ale na pewno nikt inny. Law przez chwilę zaniepokoił się, że kolega Słomkowy ma zamiar skontaktować się z Admiralicją, ale chyba nie był aż tak szalony? Ledwo co zakończyli wojnę w Wano, nie potrzebowali tak szybko konfliktu z Marynarką Wojenną. Nie w takim okrojonym składzie. Nie było tu Piratów Corazona, Zrzeszona Flota rozproszyła się już po oceanie, a sternik Słomkowych wybrał się akurat teraz na odwiedziny u Feniksa Marco. Naprawdę nie powinni się rzucać w oczy Admiralicji. Zresztą, co marynarka mogła wiedzieć o truciznach?

Okazało się, że to Rewolucjoniści znali się na truciznach.

Połączenia od Słomkowych Kapeluszy długo nikt nie chciał odebrać, potem jakiś damski głosik próbował ich przekonać, że dodzwonili się do pracowni kapeluszy Madame Emporii, ale oranżowych woalek niestety zabrakło. Krzykliwe zapewnienia Słomkowego, że dzwoni do nich Monkey D. Luffy, który kiedyś zostanie królem piratów, wreszcie ściągnęły uwagę Sabo, który po kilku szczegółowych pytaniach o wspomnienia z dzieciństwa (na które kolega Słomkowy odkrzykiwał głównie „nie wiem, nie pamiętam, to była wina Ace’a, nie moja!”) potwierdził tożsamość dzwoniącego. Uruchomione zostało połączenie wideo i Law ujrzał w całej okazałości królową Emporio.

\- Iva-chan! Jak fajnie cię widzieć! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! – ekscytował się Luffy.

\- Ach, mój słomkowy chłopczyku! Jaka szkoda, nie mogę ci pomóc… A może jednak mogę? Fufufufu! – Na ekranie podskakiwał jakiś ogromniasty… Osobnik? Stwór? Ekhmmmm… Babsztyl? Clione pewnie by docenił odważny makijaż i dodatki. Law zapatrzył się jednak na siateczkowe pończochy. W Wano widywał dziwniejsze egzemplarze ludzkie, ale pończoszany fetysz o wiele za często go ostatnio prześladował. A chciał tylko zostać w spokojnej ciemności. Może przyjedzie jeszcze morski pociąg i go… Uratuje?

\- Uratuj Torao! – zaklinał Luffy. – To świństwo wyżre go od środka! Dzisiaj nawet nie chciał zjeść śniadania! A Sanji przyrządził kraby!

\- Aj, cukiereczku! Straszne rzeczy mi tu opowiadasz! Twój niezadowolony z życia przyjaciel rzeczywiście marniutko wygląda! Fufufufu! Szkoda, że jestem tak daleko od was! Fufufufufu! A może jednak jestem blisko? Pokaż no się tutaj, Chirurgu Śmierci!

Law nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Ale z łapą cyborga za plecami i kopytkiem renifera w dłoni jakoś błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż przed ekranem transmisyjnym. Królowa okamów i podpora Armii Rewolucjonistów zajrzała mu prosto w twarz.

\- Przyjaciele słomkowego chłopczyka nie powinni chodzić z takimi minami! Masz szczęście, cukiereczku! Iva otrząśnie cię z tego paskudztwa! Hack liczy po sygnałach ślimaków, że nasza łajba jest o dwa dni drogi od was. Jak przyspieszycie w naszą stronę, spotkamy się jutro wczesnym popołudniem. Wyszoruję go estrogenem i będzie jak nowy! Chirurgu Śmierci, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?

Myślał o pociągach. Ale pończochy też mu się przypominały.

\- Słucham?

\- Zastanów się do jutra. – Emporio Ivankow zajrzał mu w oczy. – Przemyśl, czy coś chcesz z tej szopki zapamiętać. Moje hormony mogą ci załatwić kilkudniowe kasowanie pamięci.

Aż mu włosy stanęły dęba.

\- Niczego nie zamierzam zapominać! – syknął zajadle. Każda nadaremna chwila z Corazonem była bezcenna.

\- Pociąg – podsunął Franky.

\- Pistolet – mruknęła Nami.

Law potarł skronie. Tego snu za nic w świecie nie chciałby zapomnieć. Ale może powinien. Na pewno powinien.

\- Niczego nie zamierzam zapomnieć.

*/*/*

Nie dał sobie odebrać wspomnień. Wolał zwariować z nimi niż bez nich. A ta cała hormonalna szopka Emporio Ivankowa urągała wszelkim zasadom medycyny. Law musiał przyznać wprost – to było nieznośnie irytujące i upokarzające, ze jego ope-operacjowoc nie zdołał uporać się ze skutkami esencji koszmaru, a hor-hormonowoc rzeczywiście stanął na wysokości zadania. Wielkim piratom Nowego Świata nie godziło się gołosłownie licytować, który z nich ma większego owoca, bo takie spory rozstrzygali za pomocą norioku, szabli i armaty. Jednak w tym przypadku porównanie nasuwało się samo i boleśnie uderzało Lawa po godności. Oczywiście, nie było sensu się mierzyć z babochłopem wysokim na pięć metrów razem z koroną i uzbrojonym w tipsy ostre jak skalpele. Ale Law był lekarzem i miał swoją dumę, a ta utonęła właśnie w powodzi hormonów. Duma medyczna, duma mężczyzny i duma Władającego pozwoliły wprowadzić się w trans i przepłukać organizm czymś, co nawet pachniało gorzej niż sama tamta trucizna. Chirurg Śmierci zgodził się na to tylko dlatego, że jego zaufany sojusznik Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy własnym życiem ręczył za królową hormonalnego kuglarstwa.

\- Ale z ciebie cykorant, Torao, ja nawet nie mrugnąłem, jak Iva wbił we mnie pazurki!

Wobec takiej zachęty Law musiał poddać się podejrzanym zabiegom Ivankowa. Dopiero kiedyś później i przypadkiem miał się dowiedzieć, że imponujące męstwo Słomkowego wobec terapii hormonalnej wynikało z tego, że zupełnie stracił przytomność od trucizny. Law nie miał tyle szczęścia, ale przynajmniej zdążył stanąć w obronie swoich koszmarnych rzekomo doświadczeń. Słomkowi domagali się skasowania całego zajścia z dziejów świata, a Luffy biadał nad tym strasznym snem, powstałym z połączonych wysiłków Nami i Franky’ego, po którym przyjaciel Torao tak okropnie zamknął się w sobie i nie chciał wyjść. Ale kapitan Piratów Corazona przełamał się jak nigdy dotąd i wziął królową okamów pod włos. A konkretnie, wyznał w zwięzłych medycznych terminach, że właściwie jest wielkim koneserem dużych mężczyzn w dobrze dobranych pończoszkach i prędzej komuś wbije katanę pod paznokieć niż pozwoli się obrać z tak rozkosznych wspomnień. Nawet jeśli już zawsze miałby wjeżdżać na samym końcu Morski Pociąg i zakańczać sprawę.

Kolega Słomkowy popukał się w czoło. Potem popukał w czoło Lawa. A potem powiedział Ivankowowi, że ma zrobić tak, jak Law chce.

Potem już szybko się to wszystko potoczyło. Na skrawku oceanu, prawdopodobnie pełnym patroli Marynarki, szpiegów Czarnobrodego i trujących ryb, trzy okręty przynicowały sobie beztrosko burtę do burty. Grupę tworzyły Sunny Go Słomkowych, niepozorny stateczek Rewolucjonistów i Polar Tang, który oczywiście wtedy musiał wyskoczyć spod wody jak królik z cylindra. Oczywiście, bo Bepo nawet na odległość umiał reagować na nastroje Lawa jeszcze skuteczniej niż Monkey D. Luffy. Rozpoczęła się piracko-rewolucjonistyczna impreza, która przez trzy dni i trzy noce trzęsła wodami i niebiosami, aż wszystkie trujące ryby nabrały bojaźni bożej i przechrzciły się na szprotki. Szef Sztabu Sabo puszczał ogniste fajerwerki wysokie na milę, a cyborg Franky ozdabiał je iskrami i falbanami, wystrzeliwując sztuczne ognie z niezliczonych wyrzutni pokładowego arsenału. Soul King dał siedemdziesięciodwugodzinny koncert z bocianiego gniazda Rewolucjonistów, a Penguin i Shachi z oddaniem polewali go mlekiem z okrętowych sikawek. Jedli, pili, balowali, a Piraci Corazona na przemian pałaszowali szaszłyki i napominali towarzyszy zabawy, żeby wiwatowali głośniej. Jeszcze głośniej. Nie ma ciszy nocnej. Głośniej.

Obiecali Lawowi, że żywa dusza nie usłyszy, co się dzieje pod pokładem.

Ivankow zamknął się z Chirurgiem Śmierci w infirmerii Choppera. Wielkolud trochę uronił łez wzruszenia, kiedy z nienaruszoną koafiurą na głowie udało mu się przemaszerować przez cały statek, a potem nawet całkiem wygodnie rozsiąść się pod ścianą. Cóż - statek Słomkowych budował cyborg-szkutnik, który przewidział obecność ludzi wielkich duchem i równie wielkich gabarytem. A Chopper w swoim gabineciku wypróbowywał czasem bardziej obłąkane wersje rumble-balla, tak więc wiele mogło się tutaj zmieścić. Fryzurze Królowej Okamów nie groziło zgniecenie o sufit. Law z kolei nie potrzebował dużo miejsca. Skulił się na koi i łypał nieżyczliwie na swojego rzekomego wybawiciela. Wolałby dotrwać do końca tej fali koszmarów, przefiltrować traumy Słomkowych przez swoją obsesję na punkcje Corazona, a potem jakoś nauczyłby się z tym żyć. Ale Luffy powiedział „nie”. A Nico Robin powiedziała „proszę”, kiedy Law najbardziej się wahał. I zupełnie się nie uśmiechała, błagając, żeby nie brał jej koszmarów na swoje barki. Jakoś go wszyscy razem i z osobna zdołali przekabacić. Ale nie musiał być zadowolony z tego rozwiązania. I nie zamierzał zapominać tamtych koszmarów.

Ivankow długo go przekonywał.

Naszpikował go hormonami, zmącił w głowie, rozgorączkował serce, a potem lepkimi, przymilnymi słowami próbował przekonać go do wymazania choćby jednego zbędnego koszmaru. Pogrążył go w ciemnym, przepoconym kokonie i przesuwał swój hormonalny pazur po duszy Lawa, zahaczając go o nici wspomnień i pociągając od niechcenia – bo może same się rozerwą? Ale obsesje Lawa już od lat obrastały go zbroją malowaną w kiery i byle paznokietek okamy nie mógł jej zarysować. Jego hormony natomiast wiele mogły. Law teraz dopiero pojął, jak wiele. Jednak Słomkowy Kapelusz poręczył im obu za ich obu. Emporio Ivankow nie posunął się ani milimetr dalej, niż mu pozwolono. A kiedy skończył, Chirurg Śmierci grzecznie mu podziękował.

Więcej cudzych koszmarów nie będzie.

Po trzech nocach i dniach Law wyszedł na pokład. Słońce zachodziło, piraci podśpiewywali, pieczony rekin pięknie pachniał. Hormony Ivankowa wywietrzały, zgodnie z zapewnieniem okamy, błyskawicznie. Trafalgar nie mógł ich obwiniać o dławiący ciężar, który zawisł mu na sercu. Nawet kiedy dołączył do przyjęcia i zasiadł na tronie z Bepo i trzech koców, napięcie nie zelżało. Wszystkie koszmarne wizje – objęć Corazona, ust Corazona, pieszczot Corazona, nóg Corazona i uśmiechów Corazona – drapały i szczypały tuż pod powierzchnią myśli. A tuż za nimi kusiła ta przeklęta, zbawienna ciemność, którą przyniosło zderzenie z pociągiem. Ciepłe futro Bepo pomagało, i przekąski Czarnej Nogi Sanjiego smakowały Lawowi jak zawsze, więc spodziewał się, że dojdzie w końcu do siebie, ale na razie nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że cała ta afera jeszcze kopnie go w kręgosłup i wywróci mu życie do góry nogami. Jakby jakieś ziarno zostało zasiane, a potem ktoś bardzo porządnie wytruł pasożyty i wyplewił chwasty, żeby na pewno bujnie wyrosło. Co nastąpi? Mimo całej swojej medycznej wiedzy, Trafalgar D. Water Law nie potrafił przewidzieć, do czego go doprowadzi ten koszmarny incydent. Może po prostu zwariuje od tego wszystkiego, podda się i strzeli sobie w łeb ołowianą kulą?

\- Shihihishishi! Może mięska?

Kolega Słomkowy stał nad nim, śmiał się na całe gardło i podsuwał przyjacielowi kawałek steku z rekina. Law patrzył na niego bez entuzjazmu. Piraci nie powinni urządzać hucznych imprez w publicznej bądź co bądź przestrzeni oceanu. To aż prosi się o kłopoty. A jakby było mało tych czarnych myśli, oparcie jego siedziska wysunęło dwie miśkowe łapy i zupełnie znienacka przytuliło Lawa do szerokiej miśkowej piersi, aż się cały przytopił w uścisku Bepo.

Zdrada. Bunt. Przeciągnąć łotra pod kilem. Jutro.

Naprawdę ciężko było mu zdecydować, czy ma załamująco złe przeczucia, czy irytująco dobre przeczucia. Słomkowe Kapelusze szkodziły mu na ocenę rzeczywistości.

Potem się okazało, że oczywiście od początku należało mieć wyłącznie złe przeczucia.

Rewolucjoniści jeszcze nie zdążyli odcumować swojego statku od Sunny, Piraci Corazona jeszcze nie zdążyli zlizać z palców sosu mangrowego, a światowa prasa już rozpisywała się pogrubioną czcionką o tajemniczym festiwalu poza wodami terytorialnymi Wano. W artykułach snuto teorie – jedna bardziej obłąkana od drugiej – o tym, dokąd zmierza Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy i dlaczego pośrodku niczego spotkał się z elitą Armii Rewolucjonistów. Law miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że obecność jego piratów jako niemedialnych zostanie pominięta – ale i dla nich znalazło się miejsce i szereg wykrzykników pod zdjęciem skonfundowanego Bepo. Inne wzmianki w prasie były z kolei gęsto okraszone fotografiami koleżanki Nami. Z pewnością potrafiła się zaprezentować do obiektywu jak zawodowa modelka, jej wybór nie powinien więc budzić żadnych wątpliwości. Jednak ujęcia wyglądały na całkiem świeże, a Law już kiedyś zupełnie niechcący przyłapał kolegę szermierza na robieniu wyrzutów „tej pazernej wiedźmie”, co jednak Nami zgasiła w zarodku nader celną ripostą.

\- A z czego mamy żyć?! Rabować?! Wymuszać haracz?! Grabić skarbce?! Przy was to nawet kraść się nie da!

Hm. Cóż, z czegoś trzeba żyć.

W każdym razie, gazety aż wybuchły lawiną doniesień, spekulacji i fotorelacji, nakład został potrojony, a w każdym numerze była ulotka oferująca możliwość zakupienia odrębnego albumu z pełną dokumentacją Incydentu X, jak go konspiracyjnie ochrzciły media. Niewątpliwie okolica w ciągu kilku godzin zaroi się od ciekawskich wyspiarzy, rozzuchwalonych piratów i zdeterminowanych oddziałów Marynarki Wojennej, wobec czego każdy skrawek drogi będą od teraz musieli wygryzać siłą, chyba że w ciągu dwóch godzin kolega Cyborg zdążyłby zamontować napęd odrzutowy również u Rewolucjonistów. Polar Tang bez trudu mógł ominąć kłopoty płynąc pod wodą, ale Lawowi nie wypadało tak po prostu podkulić ogona i czmychnąć, kiedy cały ten zakichany Incydent nastąpił wyłącznie z jego winy.

Oczywiście, nikt go o nic nie obwiniał.

Jak zwykle nie mieli żadnych względów dla jego sumienia.

Szlag.

Słomkowy ze swoim bratem tańczyli po rejach, snując wizje strącania tyranów z tronu i wypalania społecznej zgnilizny. Emporio Ivankow tak był obrażony brakiem swojej podobizny na pierwszej stronie gazety, że gotów był czekać na bocianim gnieździe, dopóki ktoś nie przyjdzie i go nie sfotografuje. Nami z Koalą planowały zakupy w najbliższym porcie, a Penguin i Shachi uczyli się od kolegi kościotrupa sztuki grania na organkach ustnych bez ust. Nawet kolega Długonosy, który pierwszy powinien był wzbudzić panikę i zażądać powszechnej ewakuacji, zajął się już podziałem zebranego w Wano zielnika między siebie i kolegę Renifera, a że pochłonięty był walką o każde potencjalnie wybuchowe źdźbło, zupełnie zbagatelizował potencjalne zagrożenie.

Nikt się niczym nie przejął.

Tylko Law stał pośrodku resztek dogasającej imprezy, miał coraz gorsze przeczucia i wciąż pamiętał, że to jego nieostrożność ściągnęła im na głowy ten bajzel. Tyle razem przeszli – podpalili Punk Hazard, obalili Doflamingo, wysadzili mury Wano – a teraz we wszystkich wydaniach gazety ekonomicznej praktycznie każdy z ich nieprzyjaciół mógł znaleźć mapkę ze strzałką wskazującą, gdzie powinien celować. Law miał wszelkie powody, żeby czuć się podle.

I rzeczywiście, czuł się podle.

Ale nie z tych powodów.

Wyrzuty sumienia i zmartwienie ćmiły gdzieś tam i dokładały swój ciężarek. Ale oddzielone były jakby grubą kotarą od tego, co bolało najbardziej – że ciepły uścisk Corazona, wspólne pieszczoty w nieistniejącej krainie snu, dłoń dotykająca dłoni, wszystko to, co najpierw dane było Lawowi doświadczyć w przestrzeni koszmaru, zostało na dobre przekreślone, zabrane, zamknięte. Law czuł się tutaj zupełnie nie na miejscu, jakby nie przynależał do tej wesołej, barwnej zgrai hałasującej nad grillowanymi ośmiornicami. Ta sama pustka, która dawno temu prawie go pochłonęła, wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Nawet tym, co powinno go martwić, nie przejął się w pełni – bardziej zajmowała go żałoba za nigdy nie doznaną błogością.

Obiektywnie wiedział, że to bez sensu.

Gdyby teraz spotkał Corazona, pewnie w ogóle by mu się nie spodobał. Law dnia dzisiejszego – kapitan pirackiej załogi, zwycięzca i Chirurg Śmierci - nie miał cierpliwości do gamoniów, nie szanował dobroci u ludzi, nie podniecały go przebieranki. Gdyby szukał sobie mężczyzny, pewnie typowałby inteligentnego rozmówcę, silnego i godnego zaufania, o klasycznej urodzie i zadbanym ciele, o pewnych ruchach i gestach – drażniły go potknięcia, głupie miny, przesadna wylewność, krzykliwe ubiory i niemądry sentymentalizm. A w dodatku Corazon był oficerem Marynarki Wojennej Rosinante Donquixote: w tej klasie społecznej Trafalgar D. Water Law na pewno nie szukałby sobie partnera.

I co z tego?

Gazety rozpisywały się o Incydencie X, filary Armii Rewolucjonistów ryzykowały swoją bezcenną konspirację, przyszły Król Piratów ryzykował drogę do spełnienia swoich marzeń, a Law, zamiast być wdzięcznym za wyciągnięcie go z kłopotów, dąsał się w kącie. Corazon dałby mu po uszach za taki egoizm. Albo, co gorsza, od razu by mu wybaczył. W końcu porzucił dla Lawa wszystko, co miał i czemu służył. Przeklęta esencja koszmaru i drzwi do niespełnienia, które otworzyła. Przeklęta rzeczywistość i przeklęte nagłówki gazet. Law czuł całym sobą, że przez tę awanturę stanie się coś nieodwracalnego, zapewne z jego winy, zapewne przez niego i z jego powodu, za co nigdy nie zdoła odpokutować. A jednak wciąż potrafił myśleć tylko o tych długich na mile morskie nogach oficera Donquixote.

Ślimak wideokonferencyjny odezwał się w chwili, kiedy Law przeklinał swoją żałosną osobę nie tylko w myślach, ale i na głos.

\- Perepereperepere… Perepereperepere…

\- Chodź, Torao, nie będziesz się tak mazał. – Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy wziął Chirurga Śmierci pod ramię i pociągnął za sobą. – Pójdziemy odebrać telefon.

Law poszedł za nim ze spuszczoną nisko głową. Namierzyła ich Admiralicja. Albo Dragon Rewolucjonista dzwoni, żeby ich przekląć. Albo nawet na Onigashimie dostrzeżono ich fajerwerki i Momonosuke dzwoni z pretensjami. Czemu zawsze na wszystkich musiał ściągać zgubę? Czemu ci durnie nie spuścili go na dno morza razem z kotwicą? Czemu w ogóle się nie przejmowali?

\- Pereperepere… Pereperepere…

Stanęli przed wygaszonym jeszcze ekranem.

Po tych pięknych snach pora na prawdziwy koszmar, uznał Law.

\- Po tych wszystkich koszmarach pora na jakąś dobrą przygodę! – oznajmił Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy. I odebrał połączenie.

\- Halohalo? To ja, Monkey D. Luffy! Zostanę królem piratów! Kto do mnie dzwoni?

Ekran rozjaśnił się. Połączenie było bezbłędne, po drugiej stronie musieli mieć naprawdę porządny sprzęt.

\- AAAAA! Lucy! Kochany Lucy! Witaj!

Law przetarł oczy, ale obłoczek różowości nie zniknął. Patrzyła na nich Rebecca – radosna, ożywiona, piękne wystrojona w błękitną suknię, uśmiechnięta.

\- Rebecca! Witaj! Witaj! Jak miło cię widzieć ! – Słomkowy Kapelusz aż się wyszczerzył do przyjaciółki. – Jak fajnie, że dzwonisz! Macie wideoślimaki w pałacu?

Dziewczyna spoważniała. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie jestem w pałacu. Ja… My… Przeczytaliśmy o was w gazecie. O incydencie X. Od razu wiedziałam, że to znak. Napisali, że jesteś niedaleko, Lucy. I że kapitan Law jest z tobą! To musiał być znak. Musieliśmy do ciebie zadzwonić, Lucy.

\- Cieszę się! – zapewnił Luffy.

\- My, czyli kto? – chciał wiedzieć Law. Nadal miał przeczucia. Milion przeczuć naraz.

Zza głowy Rebekki wysunęła się inna.

Coraz więcej złych przeczuć.

\- Wybacz mi, Luffy-san! Musiałem! Na tym świecie tylko ty zawsze postąpisz słusznie! Napisali, że jesteś razem z kapitanem Lawem. Musiałem zadzwonić! Luffy-san… Tylko o jedno cię proszę: musisz postąpić słusznie!

Koniec

Ale

Cdn…


End file.
